To late
by Cougarfang15
Summary: When Sasuke watches Sakura die before his eyes he realizes how much she meant to him and how much he loved her. Sasusaku oneshot


**Another kind of sad depressing story…Wonder if I'm just sad today? **

**Disclaimer: I watched Naruto for the first time in a month last night. I don't think I own it when I have no idea what's going on but let me check…nope don't own.**

To late

Blood. Blood and bruises and broken bones that were now split in two. There was still breathing so that was a good sign. When we ran out of bandages I removed my shirt without hesitation to soak up more blood. Lots of blood.

It was coming fast and I couldn't stop it. Death. There would be death here tonight. There was nothing that could be done. We were miles away from the nearest town and there was no way to get help. I could scream and no one would hear me. I could summon a snake to go get help but it wouldn't be here on time so what was the point?

She was dieing. And there was nothing I could do.

I sighed and rested my head on my bloodied knees. How did a B rank mission go so wrong? The scene played in my mind and it hurt to watch.

_Flashback_

_The next village was our stop. That was where the scroll needed to be delivered to then we would head back._

_What a boring mission. We hadn't seen any action the whole way. _

_I looked back for my comrade had stopped dead in her tracks. Turning fully and making sure I hadn't missed anything I questioned her. _

"_What's wrong?"_

_She looked almost hesitant as she replied._

"_I just don't…feel right about this place." I glanced around._

"_Everything is fine. Come on we need to get going and we don't have time for needless worry."_

_XXX_

_When we had finally reached the village and delivered the scroll we started heading back out. I turned around in aggravation as my comrade once again froze in mid step._

"_How about we stay the night here?" I rolled my eyes._

"_How about we cover more ground." I started walking, uncaring if she followed or not._

_Of course she did._

_We reached a clearing and began to set up camp when I heard something. By the looks of my comrades eyes she had heard it too._

_The fight started and finished quickly. I killed two of the 4 men and quickly turned to my comrade when they had begun to retreat. That's when I realized there was an uncounted man. _

_There was 5. And he had her in a chokehold._

_The fifth one was stronger than the rest of them. It took a while to bring him down but we did it. With him dead I turned to my comrade._

_That's when I saw it._

_A huge gash on the left side of her chest, blood pouring out all over her. _

"_Good work eh?" She gave a half smile and fell, losing her consciousness._

_End Flashback_

I stroked her forehead. She couldn't die on me. She was always supposed to be there-annoying me and scolding Naruto like a mother.

I gritted my teeth angry. Angry that I hadn't been paying attention to her. Why hadn't I just looked over at her? I could have prevented this!

Green glazed eyes looked up at me. "Sas…uke…" Her voice was strangled and caused a pain in my chest.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay. You're going to be okay." She shook her head.

"It…ok…I…know…but…" She gave a struggled gasp and leaned into me. "You need to…know I…love you…still." She gave another breath and I could hear and feel every one of them.

Then they stopped. Halted. Vanished. They were gone. They weren't coming back.

They say before you die your whole life flashes before your eyes. That's exactly what mine was doing. I saw us as kids, then teens, and then now or more recently to be accurate. Even though I wasn't dieing she was. And I knew why.

Because she was my life. And now I was dieing.

Because I loved her. I never told her, never spared a moment of my time to tell her or show her how I felt. And now she'll never know because now she's gone and there is no bringing her back.

Then, for the first time in a long time, I started to cry. I cried silently as I picked up her body in my arms and leaned down to kiss her bloodied lips. Then I proceeded in the direction of the leaf village, tears still silently rolling down my cheeks, blood still stained on my clothes and our tent still half put up. And only one thought going through my head because now that I realize it nothing else matters and nothing else will ever matter. So I vocalized it, wanting the dead body of the man who killed her to hear it.

"I love you, Sakura Haruno."

…**I feel apathetic…**

**Review, even if you hate it or it made you cry or whatever. I like to hear it all the same.**


End file.
